


The Infatuation

by miiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based On The Aftermath, Blowjobs, But All Of The Romance Is Legal, But There Are Crushes From Certain Underage Boys On A Certain Older English Teacher, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I mean, M/M, Porn, Ray Is A Teenager, Teacher-Student Relationship, There's Gotta Be A Little Angst, There's No Underage Dirtyness In This Fic, Two Actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa/pseuds/miiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raywood fic based on "The Aftermath" by mightbeanasshole.<br/>When they hinted at a triangle between Ray/Ryan/Joel, I jumped at conclusions and headcannons regarding them. This is the brainchild of my infatuation(heh, I'm funny) with said fic. Joel is pretty minor in this rendition, however.<br/>Mostly just Ray crushing on Ryan(his english teacher) and Ryan trying not to return the crush. And ultimately failing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightbeanasshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [mightbeanasshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/pseuds/mightbeanasshole). Log in to view. 



> http://archiveofourown.org/series/165131  
> Go. Read. Enjoy.  
> Thank you Kelly for writing the beautiful story that tore my heart apart and then welded it back together with my own tears(that probably didn't make any sense).  
> I'm not poetry/literature analyst, so please don't expect me to wax deep thoughts about Chaucer or Hosseini, would that I could. :/
> 
> Lots of this is pure speculation, and if my headcanons concerning the triangle are completely off-kilter, forgive me and disregard all connections to the original.
> 
> Also, a fair deal of this plot resolves around the X-Ray and Vav trope about Ray's dad being gone from his life and a turbulent relationship with his mother. Daddy and Abandonment Issues ensue.

The path to where he now stood, Ray thought, was not so odd. More so, it was winding and twisting, carving a dirt road through his sophomore year that Ray could no longer see where it began, having turned around so many times. He was not displeased with how events had turned out, but rather, he really had no idea about  _getting_ there.

Ray did know, however,  _when_ it had started.

\-----

_**August 19th, Monday** _

"The whole school's atwitter 'bout him." Gavin said, walking through the halls of the private school. Ray stayed quiet with mildl interest, and Michael merely raised a brow in skepticism. "All the girls say he's hotter than an Midwest Summer."

"Yes, Gav, I'm sure that's  _exactly_ what they're saying." Michael responded in light-hearted anger. "' _Atwitter with bloody swooning,_ '" He continued, an mocking accent lacing his words. _  
_

"My own words, of course, Michael. But the statement remains; our new English teacher's a  _hunk_." Gavin responded easily, used to the quick jabs from Michael.

Ray finally piped up. "Your own words, Gavin? You got the hots for him, too? Are we going to see you amongst a mob of squealing girls, craning to get a look at him?" Michael chuckled, and Gavin gave a squawk of offense.

"Alright, enough already. Lay off me, ya knobs."

As they settled into their homeroom, the thoughts of the new teacher were far in the back of Ray's mind. As far as most things went, school especially, Ray remained neutral. He prided himself on being chill and relaxed, never too caught up in any one thing. It was part of his appeal and his own way with dealing with the monotony of high school in general. He passed his classes(barely) and didn't step on anyone's toes. In Ray's mind, he was in heaven.

Everything changed that day. Or, at least, it seemed that way to Ray. No, there was no automatic attraction, no love at first sight. Ray had never even considered himself gay, or bi, for that matter, until Ryan came along. 

_Mr. Haywood_.

Somehow, amongst the school year, Ray had slowly but surely created a crush on their new English teacher. Along his dirt path lay the barely glimpsed passages of  _The Devil In The White City_ ,  _The Kite Runner_ , and other books Haywood had given them in class. The writings didn't matter to Ray. Fourth period was his favorite class, but not for the reading material, that was for sure. And, maybe, not even for the  _viewing_ material, either.

Along the way, Ray realized why they call a crush a  _crush_. _  
_

Ray had never really taken to classes or school in general. He passed with C's and the occasional B, and that was good enough. His teachers had tried to break through before, certainly. The would ask him about his grades, see if he was doing alright, if there was anything they could do to help. Ray would shrug and make something up. Nothing was wrong with him, no problems at home, no difficulty with his homework. And, eventually, Ray' neutrality would wear on them and they would give up. He did the bare minimum and that was good enough for them.

But not Haywood. After his first lackluster assignment, Haywood had requested Ray stay and 'have a chat with him' before he went to lunch. Ray knew where it was going, he had this sort of thing happen before. It had turned out a little different than he was expecting, however.

"I'm impressed." Was the first thing Haywood had said. Not, 'I read your essay' or any sort of idle chitchat to soften the blow of a bad grade. Just two words. And that had struck Ray. They were the first two words Ryan had said to him directly, and not funneled out to a whole sophomore class. That was where the initial crush had began, Ray guessed. In that moment, Ray took a mental step back and took Mr. Haywood in. He was no longer 'that new english teacher' anymore. He was Mr. Haywood, and Ray couldn't wait to hear what he had to say.

"You tread a lot lighter than you let on, Ray." It was still vague, still open-ended. He had assumed that this whole conversation was about his grade, his essay. The timeline fit, and it was about the time most teacher would sequester him and pester him about how 'he could do better' and how he 'wasn't putting in a hundred percent'. What the hell was this bullshit, then?

"Sir?" Ray asked, his voice coming out squeakier than usual. 

Haywood had smiled at him, gave a low chuckle that had thoughts banging against the side of Ray's head that he  _most certainly_ didn't want to think too hard about.

"You joke with the class, but you have a filter. You're open and social, but you don't really talk to anyone but Michael and Gavin. And this-" Finally, Haywood had lifted the offending piece of paper off of his desk. "This essay is thought about, but not expanded on. That's you, Ray."

He knew it. Ray saw the signs, he  _knew_ it was about his grade. But what was with all this psychoanalyzing? Had Haywood seriously held him from his lunch so that he could, what, Sherlock the shit out of him and parade it in his face? Seemed like bullshit to Ray.

As if reading his thoughts, Haywood had responded with, "I know this is some weird shit," Okay, the cussing had earned him some brownie points in Ray's book, "And certainly not what you were expecting, I'm sure." He paused, and didn't continue until Ray nodded his agreement. "But I've talked to your other teachers, and I must say, that you, Mr. Narvaez, are one tough nut. I'm not asking for your life story, and I'm certainly not going to force anything out of you, but I'd like to get to know you, Ray, if you're willing. We all need someone to talk to about things, and I know for a fact that teenage boys aren't the best at listening and holding deep conversations." Ray had to chuckle. He really had no idea what this kooky teacher was getting at, but he did know that talking to Michael or Gavin about anything other than video games and trivial shit was pretty farfetched.  _  
_

Ryan had ended it with a simple, "I'm here if you need me." And had sent Ray off to get lunch, claiming he had used up enough of his time with 'Freud-like innane chatter.'

Ray left the classroom more confused than he had even been by school before, math and science classes included. But, Ray was most certainly intrigued.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray's attitude concerning his first 'talk' with Mr. Haywood had basically boiled down to a mantra of, "Fuck it, why not?"

Haywood hadn't pressured Ray about it after he held him behind during lunch. Hell, he hadn't even talked to Ray directly since then. The only thing Ray got was a lopsided grin as he exited the class one day. The flash of teeth and the crinkling of skin around his eyes had made Ray get a little lightheaded. He couldn't help but grin back, almost bumping into another student on his way out. 

And so, Ray found himself staying after school in the newly decorated English room. Sitting there, surrounded by blown-up book covers of  _The Great Gatsby_ ,  _The Catcher in the Rye_ ,  _Gone with the Wind_ , _Interview with a Vampire_ and one poster of Nathan Fillion with the caption "READ" that Haywood probably stole form a library. More brownie points there.

Haywood had welcomed Ray into his classroom for the second time that day, but asked if he could wait a few minutes while he finished reading an essay from his senior class. So, Ray sat and waited. 

In retrospect, Ray probably should've thought of conversation topics that wouldn't be weird talking to your English teacher about during that quiet time. However, he merely sat there, trying to keep his gaze moving around the room, but somehow always returning to the man in front of him.  _I mean_ , Ray thought,  _there_ is _a lot to look at_. Haywood was a tall length of long sinewy muscle underneath his ridiculous sweaters. Ray could tell from the way he held himself, and from the glimpses of the man's forearms when he rolled his sleeves up, that Haywood was in pretty good shape. Top all that off with baby blue eyes and a mop of sandy blonde hair, and Ray could see why the girls of the school were going batshit crazy over him. And in that moment, Ray realized he was maybe, sort of, kinda gay.

For Haywood.

His English teacher.

Who was nine years older than him.

Who he was now alone with for an unknown amount of time.

_Christ. I've really done it this time, huh?_

As his train of thought decided to jump track and cause a massive explosion within his head, Ray let out a heavy sigh and laid his head on his desk. Haywood caught the sound and looked up, worried for the student in front of him. 

"Something up, Ray?"

The sound of Haywood's deep voice echoing through the room made Ray's head shoot right back up. "Uhh, yeah, I'm alright."

Haywood cocked a skeptical eyebrow at him. "School stressing you out?"

Ray response was a simple and quick, "Nah."

Ray didn't get stressed by school. He didn't  _let_ himself. And he didn't let nosey teachers think that they could solve him in a manner of discussing numbers and a grade-scale consisting of five letters. 

"Anything else bothering you? You look a little worn out, Ray. You also haven't been cracking jokes in class as much.  _Sure_ there's nothing on your mind?" Jeez, he wouldn't shut up. Ray figured it couldn't hurt to give him a bit of the truth.

"If anything it's my mom. She keeps getting on my case about driving and shit." Haywood said nothing regarding his cursing and merely asked, "What do you mean?"

Ray shook his head in annoyance. Thinking about just made him aggravated. 

"She's just angry, 'cuz I'm not learning fast enough. She's tired of chauffeuring me around." Ray sighed. He didn't want to go on some self-righteous monologue, and he certainly didn't like talking badly about his mom.  _Maybe I'm just a little stir crazy_. "I don't know, I'm just not a confident driver."

A pause. "What about your dad? He doesn't drive you around? Or teach you for that matter?"

Ray scoffed. "I've never so much as met the man, so I wouldn't give two shits if he cared about my driving."

Ray looked up and his eyes met the man's in front of him for the first time. Haywood had an unreadable expression on his face, and all Ray could guess was that he was thinking hard about something. It was a fairly big bomb to drop on someone during your first real conversation, anyway. 

A long stretch of silence built up between the two. Ray broke eye contact, because,  _seriously, who sits in silence with direct eye contact with someone that long, if you aren't, y'know, boning?_

_Whoa,_ Ray thought, _let's not go down that road._

"I could teach you."

Ray snapped back up to look at Ryan again.

"What." It was less of a question and more of a statement made out of shock.

"Yeah, I could teach you. Driving's not too hard, and I taught my friends back when I was younger." Haywood said, casually shifting things around on his desk, as if he hadn't just dropped a bomb on Ray's head. "What are you driving?"

Ray raised an eyebrow this time. His english teacher was offering driving lessons. Which, if Ray was honest with himself, he could probably use. His mother wasn't really the teaching type and he had no one else to teach him. "Uhh, my mom's '98 Tahoe."

Haywood's face visibly scrunched up in a look of disgust. "A car like that is huge. You'll never learn well in something like that, especially not parallel parking. Start small, then work your way up."

Haywood stood from his desk, smiling a bright toothy grin. "How about we drive my car around the parking lot tomorrow? After school?"

"Jeez, Mr. Haywood, my mom's not going to believe me when I tell her I wasn't staying behind because I had detention, but because, I had, in fact, been kept behind by a teacher who wants to hang out with me."

Haywood chuckled as Ray grabbed his backpack. "But..." He said turning around with one hand on the door. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

And he walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, next chapter will probably have a dirty scene in it. Just a heads-up for all y'all who wait anxiously for porn(like I do.)  
>  (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
